Kinky Romance
by robert3A-SN
Summary: A collection of eight filled Jeff/Annie kink prompts at the community tv website, with the first four focusing more on kink, and the last four adding more romance with the kink. Rated M for kinky smut.
1. Kinky

**These are anonymous prompts that were filled over at the community_tv kink meme, with four ultra kinky ones in this section and four more romantic kinks over in chapter 2.**

**Disney Weekend: Jeff has always had a fantasy about fucking a Disney princess, Annie dresses up for him**

Jeff knocked on the Troanniebed apartment door more eagerly than he would have liked. Still, with Troy and Abed gone for the weekend, and with Annie wanting him to stay over and 'keep her company' he had to let some eagerness out. Better than being too 'eager' later on that night, if he got the chance.

Once he got those thoughts out of his head – for now – he noticed no one was answering. Jeff turned the knob and saw it was unlocked, then opened up to see Annie wasn't there. He closed the door behind him and called out "Annie?" wondering if he was too early.

Instead of hearing Annie respond, he heard a lovely voice singing a few high notes. It sounded like Annie's, but with no visual confirmation, he didn't know what was happening. "Annie? Did you invite a guest or something? Because I could have used a heads…."

Before Jeff said the word "up," every part of him stood at attention – _every _part – when a girl emerged from Annie's room. Her face looked like Annie's, but he'd never seen Annie wearing a pink gown and flowers in her hair – or rather, flowers in a red wig. "Whaaaat?" Jeff asked, ignoring the déjà vu that swept over him.

"Jeff, let me cut to the chase, so we can cut to the good stuff. You remember a few weeks back, when the group played 'I Never'?" Annie tried to remind him.

"I thought we agreed I wouldn't have to, remember?" Jeff vainly tried to argue.

"You drank when Pierce said 'I never dreamed about porking cartoon characters.' And you were drunk enough to admit your cartoon fantasies were about Disney princesses. Just because I made sure the group never talked about it….well, that doesn't mean they forgot it. Well, I didn't anyway," Annie pointed out. "So, here I am. Or rather, here Giselle is."

As if Jeff needed Annie to say she was dressed up as Giselle from 'Enchanted' – at least the pre-Amy Adams animated version. On the one hand, since Giselle was mostly human and never technically became a princess, this might have been cheating – and resembled more of a fantasy about a human Amy Adams. On the other hand….it was Annie in a red wig as a Disney princess.

"I figured we'd get started with a redhead for the opening act," Annie overwhelmed Jeff again.

"Opening what?" Jeff all but coughed out.

"I have Belle, Jasmine, Esmeralda, Rapunzel and Ariel costumes and wigs in the closet. And I have the whole weekend to myself to try them on," Annie teased. "Or off, if it comes to that."

Jeff was beyond mortified to have his Disney princess fetish exposed, even while drunk – especially in front of Annie. Now he wanted to take back every rotten thing he ever said or did to Pierce – at least the things he did after the 'I Never game.' No sense going completely crazy.

"Well, um, if it comes to that, you might need the help of a strapping prince, wouldn't you?" Jeff tried to get in character. But then he remembered, "Oh, fuck, Giselle doesn't end up with the prince! Damn it, now I have to play Patrick Dempsey and block out those Grey's Anatomy marathon nightmares!"

"Well, we can't have that, can we, Disney nerd?" Annie chimed, as she hummed her high notes like Giselle and skipped over to Jeff. "Oh Edward, I'm so happy you found me in this scary human world! We haven't gone to any balls and I haven't bitten any poison apples, so I'm still so happy to be with you!"

"Oh. Um, well, so am I. You wouldn't believe what I've been through with that chipmunk of yours! My hair nearly lost its luster, if that's possible!" Jeff attempted to play along while he still had patience for the good stuff.

"Oh, my dear prince. You know, I learned about the most exhilarating things in this world!" Annie said as happy and perky as ever, even for her. "There are these….things we have that I've never seen in our world before! Let me see if you have one here!" With that, Annie dropped to her knees and almost made Jeff's weaker, as she instantly pulled his zipper down and pulled out his erect human cock.

"Oh my," Annie exclaimed, wide eyed even by Disney and Annie standards. "What a shame we don't seem to have _those _back home. I guess I'd better use those tricks I read about on that magic box while I can!"

Wasting no time, Annie wrapped her lips halfway down Jeff's cock, gazing up at him and fluttering her eyes in true Disney princess form. That alone was almost enough to finish him right there – but then she started humming. From what Jeff could gather in his haze, Annie was humming Giselle's "True Love's Kiss" song at the beginning of the movie – and humming it while sucking him off.

"Oh fucking hell….oh, I _have _been dreaming about this," Jeff admitted. Yet a red headed Princess Annie humming a Disney song, suckling his cock and displaying her best Disney eyes could not be matched in any dream. The humming was even pretty clear – maybe Annie had been practicing on bananas or something. And just as those images got in his head, he was ready to get _really _animated.

"Okay, don't want the lessons to end too soon!" Jeff called before he very reluctantly pulled out of Annie's humming mouth. Despite where it had just been, Jeff bent down and kissed it hard and fast, with Annie getting up and following suit. "Oh God, Princess….you know, I read a few things on this world's magic boxes too," Jeff hinted.

"Show me, my prince," Annie insisted. So in a princely manner, Jeff picked Annie up and carried her over to the bedroom. But unlike Disney princes – at least on screen – Jeff dipped a hand under his princess's skirt. When he laid her down, reached in further and felt nothing underneath, he laid down and put his head into her skirt for a better look.

"Oh my Walt, I've never seen _this _drawn so well in our world! Looks like it's far from dry, though," Jeff noted. He then performed orally with the same zeal that Annie did, only without humming a song against her. Although he couldn't see the rest of Annie, he could hear her moan and eventually turn those moans into more high notes.

"I've been dreaming about true love's kiss….but never a kiss quite like _this_!" Annie actually sung – though she made up the second lyric herself. She must have been practicing that too – she really had learned a lot about acting from Troy and Abed. Who really didn't need to be thought of again in this fantasy.

But this fantasy might end too soon if he didn't get to the main event. So he reluctantly licked out Annie just one last time and let his head emerge from her skirt. "Why did you stop?" Annie asked, in a more frustrated fashion instead of a princess one.

Jeff said and did nothing, waiting to see if Annie had something scripted out for this. Finally, Annie just pouted in her most adorable fashion, then tried to look angry although she was doing a poor job of it. "Good heavens, you make me so…sometimes I just want to…..but right now I just want you to, to, to….fuck me!"

Annie giggled hysterically at her dirty words, still doing her best adorable Giselle impression. To that end, she happily cried out. "Yes, that's it! I want you to fuck me! Fuck me so hard that a cartoon flood of cum comes out! Oh, what fun!"

She kept laughing cartoonishly, but she seemed to sense she was a bit too in character right now. So she stopped laughing, gazed down at Jeff's erection that was still hanging out, and pulled him down right on top of her.

"Ooh, I thought princesses were supposed to be more….submissive," Jeff voiced, more as himself at the moment.

"I'm a new kind of princess. In the flesh, as it were," Annie satirized. "So, is my prince going to fuck me royally or not?" Jeff was more than willing to do what his highness commanded, as he pushed himself into her very animated pussy.

After the first several thrusts, the buildup so far and seeing Annie laid out below him in that outfit, Jeff suspected this wouldn't take much longer. But they had all weekend – and apparently a lot more princesses to go. If it would be like this for his fourth favorite Disney princess, what would the others do to him?

Those thoughts nearly ended it then and there, so Jeff tried to just focus on Giselle. But she and her thrusts, her coos, her crumbling face and her red hair were bringing this too close to the end too. However, Jeff was losing the edge to care right now. "Oh, Giselle….oh, princess…." Jeff had to get in.

"Oh Robert….no, wait, Edward, right! You're Edward, not…." Annie slipped back into character, since she did set this scene before Giselle completely fell for Patrick Dempsey. Yet with that in mind, she seemed to be working on and grinding against Jeff even faster.

If the real Annie was thinking of another man during sex, Jeff would have more reason to freak out and question his bedroom powers. But since Annie was playing a character who was fantasizing about someone else besides Jeff's character, it somehow still made it hot. Especially when Annie/Giselle went even faster against Jeff/Edward.

"Oh, fuck me!" Annie sang out. "Oh Robert – dah, Edward! Oh….oh Jeff!" she finally broke character as she tightened and came around Jeff.

"Giseell….Annie!" Jeff gave up and went back to acting as Jeff, calling his real girlfriend's name just as he came inside her. He collapsed onto her as he finished, looking up at Annie's face and how flustered it was, in a definitively non-cartoonish fashion. Yet when she opened her eyes, they still looked Disney like, especially in that Giselle wig.

"So, is that how the fantasies worked in your head?" Annie questioned when they caught their breath.

"I don't know, it's too early to compare them," Jeff played back. "I'm not sure if I need one more round with Giselle to be sure, or if I should start off with Belle."

"Give Belle more time. She's a bookworm, so you know she studied the most….detailed how to books on this subject," Annie made Jeff tingle anew. "Trust me, she has some special stuff planned. But she should wait until dinner so she can get properly dressed up in her….dinner wear."

The thought of Annie in Belle's golden gown – if only for a little while before he got it off _somehow_ – made Jeff even more ready for another round with Giselle. Perhaps he could even stomach the idea of playing McDreamy's part next time – since he did get the kind of happy ending Jeff was enjoying in spades right now.

**People Pleaser: Annie likes it when Jeff tells her what to do during sex (very very slight D/s, nothing demeaning, Annie just likes when he takes control)**

Annie had become a strong, take charge woman over the years, who would fight for herself and her friends every chance she got. But by nature, she was more of a people pleaser – someone who often towed the line to please her parents, teachers, and the few friends she was lucky to have in high school. And part of her was still scared of losing the true friends she had now – especially with graduation so close – so she did what she could to make them happy and remind them of her value.

But her need to please was used for other extremes elsewhere. Specifically by her boyfriend, Jeff.

With their emotional and sexual relationship firmly established by spring of their final year at Greendale, Jeff and Annie had moved to the more creative aspects of their sex life. And it didn't take long for Jeff to find other….creative ways for Annie to do what she was told.

On this particular night, after they'd had dinner and were watching TV in Jeff's apartment, Jeff broke the quiet, peaceful mood by saying, "Go to bed, Annie."

"What?" Annie asked, having been lulled to distraction by dinner and clips of bad reality shows.

"You heard me. I want you in bed, now. It would make me very happy," Jeff informed, hoping Annie would take it the right way. But she usually did, as Annie got up from the couch and headed over to the bedroom.

Annie knew she wouldn't let Jeff boss her around when they were in Greendale, or around their friends. That made it easier to justify letting him be the boss in bed, at least some of the time. It seemed he wanted tonight to be one of those times, so who was she to deny him? No one, really – at least for the next hour or even more.

"You want to please me? You want to be little miss goody goody, does whatever she's told Annie?" Jeff set up.

"I do. Not everyone likes me, so I want those who do to still want me around," Annie admitted. "Do you want me around, Jeff?"

"Maybe if you lie down and put your hands in your panties," Jeff commanded. Months ago when they were just starting, Annie might have balked and gotten nervous at that order. But now, she knew it was part of the game and that she really did like playing it.

"Like this, Jeff?" Annie asked before lying down and slowly slipping both her hands into her skirt.

"Arch your back when you get to your pussy," Jeff explained further. Annie knew what that would show off, and she only blushed a little as she arched herself and put her breasts on display. "Excellent. Now show me what happens when those fingers go inside you. Show me what I'm in for _if _I put something else in there."

To give him that idea, Annie slid her panties down so she could put her hands on herself. She dipped a finger into her wet folds, then when it was comfortably inside, she thrust her hips back against it. After fucking herself against that finger, she took it out and put in a finger from her other hand, then made a show of thrusting against it. As she went back and forth with these fingers, she arched her chest out and made her tits sway while making a show of fucking herself for Jeff.

"Do you want to do that against my cock?" Jeff asked a bit horsely, trying not to convey how affected he was. However, Annie knew anyway, and felt more emboldened to follow orders so he'd get even hotter – which made her hotter and vice versa.

"Yes. Tell me what I have to do so you'll do that. Please, Jeff," Annie said with a minimum of begging. Best to save the good stuff for later – though she hoped Jeff didn't agree.

"Good. Start by taking off my shirt. I need to rest my hands for later," Jeff decreed. Annie almost rolled her eyes at his laziness, even in bed. But while he was awake, bed was one of the few places he didn't laze around in. So if this helped him prove it faster….

In any case, as Annie unbuttoned Jeff's shirt and felt what was underneath, she appreciated this job a lot more. But after feeling up his chest and abs, Annie was stopped when Jeff pointed out, "I told you to undress me, not feel me up. You didn't do as you were told. I guess I should go, then."

"No, please! Don't go!" Annie pleaded, half for show and half for real. Inside, she did kind of hate when Jeff made her plead like this, even though they both knew he wasn't going anywhere. Yet her fear of abandonment sometimes made her forget that, even here – and Annie wasn't always fond of when Jeff exploited that.

But then he just had to say stuff like, "Then get naked and show me how much you want me," to get her wet and going. At that point, she couldn't take her shirt, bra and panties off fast enough. Meanwhile, Jeff made a show of huffing and puffing while taking his shirt off by himself. Yet Annie noticed how his breathing stopped when he saw her fully naked.

Knowing she had that power over Jeff – and yet chose not to use it for now – also helped her feel emboldened enough to turn him on further. She did it when Jeff told her to get on her knees and fondle her breasts, then when he told her to finger herself and rub those wet fingers on her nipples.

When she finished, Jeff had his erect cock out and told her to put her hands behind her back. "Go down all the way," Jeff commanded, his slight reluctance balanced out by past knowledge that she could take it.

Although her eyes watered a bit, Annie indeed took all of Jeff's cock in her mouth, even without using her hands. She stayed on him until he had to pull back and breathe again, then when she was all right, Jeff demanded, "Again" and she sunk her mouth back on him. She sucked on him and used her tongue as much as possible, but didn't move her head or lips.

Annie kept popping off him before suckling him all the way down for several moments. Eventually, Jeff took pity and told her, "I think I can let your hands join in. But you have to use them on your tits first." Obediently, Annie put her mouth back on Jeff while her hands played with her breasts and nipples. She made a show of pushing her tits up and squeezing them together, which made Jeff thrust even deeper into Annie's mouth.

Once he pulled out, he noticed her glistening wetness down below and noted, "All this really turns you on, doesn't it? Doing what I say, going all out for me, no matter what I ask….it's as much fun for you as it is for me. I knew you were just a bit too repressed."

"Yes, uptight bossy Annie likes being bossed around, okay?" Annie said, half with her more typical defiance and half out of frustration for not being touched. The mix made Jeff twitch and order Annie back onto the bed.

"All right, you've earned a treat. Touch yourself until you cum. Use me for inspiration, like you always do. Even before we were together," Jeff pointed out, as he lowered his pants and got completely naked, posing and showing off his body to help Annie along.

As much as she often hated to fuel Jeff's dangerous ego, Annie's body betrayed how much his body did 'inspire' her. She eyed his abs and hips and throbbing cock and got intolerably wet, then looked up at his intolerably hot face, lips and hair as she worked on herself.

"I thought you promised you'd fill me up if I behaved," Annie remembered.

"You question my plans again, I might remember my habit of breaking promises. Get me?" Jeff asked in a low tone – just low enough to make Annie's hips thrust harder against her fingers. After that, she was too busy trying to finish herself off to question him anymore. Yet she did notice that Jeff wasn't even touching himself or moving at all.

"Spread your legs wider and tell me when you're gonna cum," Jeff insisted. Not long after Annie spread her legs, and let him see her bury another finger inside her, she felt pretty close indeed.

"Oh God….Jeff, please don't tell me to stop, I'm so close…." Annie all but begged. "Jeff, God, damn it….I'm, I'm right there, oh God!"

But just as she broke through, Jeff took her hands off her pussy – and when she began to cum, Jeff inserted himself right inside her. The double sensation of cumming and having Jeff inside her left Annie both speechless and thoughtless.

She just let herself go and tighten around him, with her moans echoed by Jeff's own cries of pleasure. He didn't cum or even thrust in her, as he only buried himself all the way inside her while she came.

Once Annie was finally finished, she was promptly left empty again as Jeff took himself out of her. She got up to protest, but Jeff drew her attention to how hard and wet his cock was now. "Suck it off. Suck yourself off me now," Jeff nearly pleaded.

Jeff's voice and her own post-orgasm high left Annie unable to refuse. So she went back down on him and tasted her own juices on his cock, eagerly licking it all up. When she was done licking, she sucked him twice more for good measure, just in case.

"Oh, you are a good girl," Jeff praised. "There's still a few more naughty things you need to do, though."

"What now? I mean, yes, whatever you need," Annie corrected herself to be more obedient – for the role play.

"Turn around and bend that pretty ass of yours over," Jeff told her. Annie did what she was told and arched her backside up just for him. With Jeff behind her, she couldn't see what he was doing or admiring – but she did feel his cock being slapped against her still wet pussy.

"You like that?" Jeff actually asked for the first time. "You like being slapped around by my hard cock?" Perhaps he could have used a better term, but the cock slapping was doing too much for Annie to care, as she was getting worked up all over again.

"Yes! You do whatever you want with it! I'll do anything to make it go off, please!" Annie conveyed, burying her face into Jeff's mattress while his tip cruelly rubbed against her pussy.

"Then push back and start fucking it. You're going to have to do all the work, so fuck it real good now," Jeff warned. As always, Annie followed instructions to the letter, pushing her ass back until Jeff's cock was buried into her pussy again. And although he didn't thrust back, Annie fucked herself on his cock hard enough for him to moan anyway.

"Fucking hell, you're too good….this won't last much longer. But keep going anyway," Jeff called out.

"You're not going to fuck me back?" Annie couldn't stop herself from asking. If he was, it seemed like he'd have to do it very soon.

"Do you think you've earned it?" she heard Jeff ask. To start her answer, she squeezed extra tightly around Jeff's cock and wiggled her ass enticingly.

"I hope so," she teased. "I've been a good girl for so long….please fuck me like a bad girl, while you still can. I'll do anything….oh God, anything!" she cried as she felt herself getting close again. "Just fuck me hard already, I'm begging you!"

"Well…." Jeff left hanging, so Annie turned her head and resorted to using the Disney eyes. Of course, she was fucking herself so rapidly on Jeff's cock, it was hard to do both things at once – and her Disney eyes were more flustered than usual. Yet she still wanted them innocent – and submissive – enough to make Jeff finish the job himself.

It must have worked, given that Jeff wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her up and fucked her at breakneck speed.

"Yes, thank you, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" Annie laid on extra thick as she laid back against Jeff's body. After a few more fuck me's and several more thrusts, Annie came onto Jeff's shaft for the second time – and this time, Jeff poured his release into her as well.

The two stood in place as they rode out their orgasms, then kept standing as they caught their breath and relaxed against each other. Finally they gave out and relaxed on the bed, as Annie stayed in a spoon position in front of Jeff.

"Did I do good?" Annie wondered. "Are you glad you kept me around?"

"You….have no idea," Jeff panted. "God, Annie….you do _so_ much for me, you should never have to ask that question. Not for real." Perhaps that was the post sex brain talking, yet Annie still believed Jeff wasn't just talking about what she did in bed for him. He even went on with, "Now, after I stop feeling like jelly….I can return the favor."

Annie was a natural born people pleaser, while Jeff rarely ever wanted to do something for someone else. But it seemed she was so good at it – out of and now behind closed doors – that Jeff was starting to learn from her example. Seeing it in public was one thing that made her so proud of him – but seeing him return the favor in private was mind blowing.

That was more than worth being the submissive one to start off. At least it gave her bossy side time to rest before Annie let her loose on Jeff again.

**An Oral Presentation: Jeff gets Annie off just by talking dirty to her (established relationship, not on the phone)**

Jeff was woken up in the best possible way. Well, technically, the best way would have been to have his girlfriend Annie wake him up and ride him. But being woken up by Annie's filthy words while she was having a sex dream about them was a close second.

"Oh, fuck me, Jeff…..come on, make me cum…..oh, that cock feels so good," Annie moaned in her sleep. Jeff was beyond stunned and almost convinced this was his own sex dream. He knew Annie was more comfortable with naughty words since they got together, but not like this. How much of Annie's sleep dirty talk had he slept through? Well, he wasn't sleeping through this round.

"Oh, cum inside me, please…..then let me suck all our cum off your cock. Fill my pussy up with that tasty cock," Annie further made Jeff slack jawed – and more than a little hard. After a few more moans, Jeff decided to do something about it. But before he could reach for his cock, Annie woke up from her dream about it.

"Well, don't stop on my account," Jeff somehow recovered enough to joke. Annie gasped, now fully awake after seeing Jeff watch her.

"Jeff! Um, uh, good morning!" Annie tried to act normal. But since she still remembered her dream, it was a little difficult to face him after dreaming that….thoroughly about him.

"Ah, so we're back to PG-13 language, eh?" Jeff teased again.

"Huh? Sorry Jeff, I'm a little groggy. Maybe I didn't get enough sleep," Annie answered all too truthfully.

"No, I suppose not. I mean, since you didn't suck all our cum off of dream me yet," Jeff got to the point. But since she was awake now, Annie blushed and gave her typical scandalized gasp – yet Jeff wasn't fooled. "Oh come on, my image of prim and proper Annie died a long time ago. Now we're just putting her a few more feet under."

"Fine! I dreamed….sexy stuff about you and me! We do it enough in real life, but I've got to have you in dreams too! Happy now?" Annie huffed a bit, embarrassed – and maybe a tiny bit excited – to let Jeff know he had that much power over her.

"Oh, it's a given you'd want me in dream land. I mean, this body was made by dream makers," Jeff bragged. "The dirty mouth, now that's a new twist."

"Oh. Well, um, technically….I think dream you used the most bad words. I was just keeping up," Annie filled in.

"Ah, now I see. My mouth gets too busy tasting you to talk dirty, so you correct my mistakes in your dreams, eh?" Jeff pressed, still more teasing than offended, although Annie feared otherwise.

"No, I love everything your mouth does, really! I love it when it tastes me and it talks to me!" Annie promised. "I guess the dream me likes when it talks a bit more."

"I don't think she's the only one," Jeff zeroed in. "You gave birth to dream you, so she must have gotten her love for dirty talk somewhere. And lo and behold, the girl who couldn't even say penis three years ago is the prime suspect."

"Come on, you knew I could say more in our Dungeons and Dragons game _two_ years ago!" Annie reminded. "Maybe I wanted to break us in before we did the heavier stuff."

"Stuff like what?" Jeff closed in. "Like me fucking you with my big erect cock? We've had a lot of practice with that by now." Annie had no answer, yet the brief fluster on her face was more than enough of one for Jeff. So he continued with, "Or me licking out your hot, delicious young pussy? Oh, we took care of that right from the start, remember?"

"Uh huh," was all Annie had. Jeff saw the outline of her legs clenching from underneath the sheets, so he pulled them back to confirm it. She was probably wet already from the dream, which meant Jeff would have to pace himself to make this last.

"I should have known there was a dirty, naughty girl behind all those cardigans. I knew it already, before we dated or even kissed. But it's nice to know just how right I was," Jeff gloated. "Right about sweet, wholesome Annie wanting to suck and fuck cock like any other girl. Well, since you do it so well, why shouldn't you be proud of it?"

Jeff saw Annie trying in vain to respond with words, but the way she squeezed her legs together was all the response he needed – for now. "Yeah, you are a quick learner, all right. The way your tongue digs into my slit, or the way you wrap your lips and teeth around my big, throbbing little head. And when you gargle my cock down your throat and suck all my cum out of it like a hose….fuck, that's just art."

So was Annie reaching into her bed panties and starting to work herself over.

Jeff knew if he let up, he'd jack himself off from this and never help Annie finish. He just had to keep talking and get her off with his wonderful filthy words, then he'd take care of himself – if he wasn't taken care of by then anyway. "That's why I always give as good as I get, you know that. And eating out every fucking yummy part of you is the best meal of my day. Your lips for breakfast, your tits for lunch, your pussy for dinner, and the entire package for dessert."

"Sometime you need more than one dessert, you know. And in so many different places," Annie chimed in while rubbing herself.

"Don't remind me, I do that enough on my own," Jeff added. "Every time we go to a new room at Greendale, or anywhere else, I imagine the best places to fuck you in," he confessed. "Where I can bend you over and eat you from behind, where you can kneel down and suck me off, where I can fuck you against the wall…..it all blends together after a while."

"Oh, really?" Annie challenged as she dug further into herself.

"Yeah, because it has the same old results no matter what," Jeff set up. "I always end up making you cum so hard all over my face anyway. And then I let you make me cum into your face. Or all over it on special occasions."

Jeff then reached down deep into one of his favorite moments – with Annie and with anyone. "I mean, that time in the shower? I thought your face was even more fucking gorgeous when _water _made it wet! But seeing _my _cum next to those beautiful, sexy as fuck Disney eyes, dripping down to those soft, perfect cocksucking lips….don't you know why I stayed in the shower so long by myself that week?"

"Because….because you jacked yourself off to me!" Annie guessed.

"Well, I do that all the time anyway. Those memories made me want to do it twice in one shower. And I usually did," Jeff revealed. "You do those things to me, Annie. You and your hot, tight, wet, perfect body and lips and boobs and everything. You think _your _sex dreams are filthy? I have a whole sex gutter named after me somewhere! Maybe you'll have one next to mine someday!"

"I hope so," Annie moaned, getting too far gone to control herself more.

"I know so. We're just getting started on the dirty, naughty, hot things we're gonna do together," Jeff promised. "For three years, I dreamed about fucking you….devouring those juicy pink lips, worshipping those big perfect tits, that poor neglected pussy, those long creamy legs and that round, peachy ass of yours. I think it'll take a lot more than three years to act those dreams out. At least, I hope it does."

Jeff was too far gone to notice how serious he sounded, and how much he revealed about his hopes for the future – not just the sexy ones. But Annie was too busy working to the finish to notice, so it balanced out. What's more, now she wanted to keep up like she did in the dream.

"Fuck me, Jeff, please….do it before I cum…..let me cum all over that beautiful cock for real," Annie lost it.

"It's Sunday morning, we've got all day for that," Jeff barely held out enough to say. "You think I won't do all those things to that fucking hot body today? You underestimate the work ethic you gave me."

"Then keep talking so we can fuck early!" Annie demanded. "Tell me….tell me everything, Jeff! I've never had anyone want me the way you do….I've never had anyone want me in any way! That's why this turns me on so much! To have someone want me that bad!"

"Well, that's me! God, all those times I imagined fucking you after the debate and the dance…..and all those complicated maneuvers I wanted to try in the men's room! Or in the storage closet or paintball or the fucking housewarming party or in Glee! And all the ways I wanted to rip that lawyer suit off you and bend you over the bench! Oh, fuck me, Annie!" Jeff snapped.

Although those weren't his dirtiest words, just the memories of his old fantasies made Jeff desperate to finish. Fortunately, Annie was just about done herself, and her calls of, "Yes, fuck, I'm cumming so hard for you, Jeff!" provided the final push for both of them. Annie went off then and there, while Jeff just stroked himself a few more time to her cries before he followed her.

When they finished and made a total mess on both their groins – and parts of their clothes and the sheets – Jeff commented, "I'll say this for dreams. You usually wake up before you have to clean all this cum off."

"Well, let's clean ourselves off and then save your precious sheets," Annie offered. "I could use a shower to finish waking up. Somehow, just doing it myself didn't quite work, even with your words."

"My actions usually mean more when it comes to us, anyway," Jeff admitted. "And I've got ideas for a few new actions now. Maybe a few old ones too?"

"Fine, but don't get it in my eye, you barely missed last time!" Annie warned/teased, as they got back to using their words for banter, playfulness and companionship – all the things that made them work with their clothes on. But their words would be a bit less….playful as the day progressed.

**Begging For It: Jeff begs for sexual release**

Jeff got into bed with Annie feeling a bit relieved. True, today's study group adventure got him in huge trouble, and got him more than a few lectures about his selfishness – from his friends and his four-month long girlfriend. But as usual, a last minute save and a Winger speech saved the day and bailed him out – plus Annie was still sleeping over instead of going home. So she couldn't be too mad at him anymore.

And when she pulled off the covers and reached into his pajama pants, Jeff truly felt off the hook.

"Ah, perfect reward for a day well saved," Jeff bragged. That might have been too much bragging, given how badly the day started thanks to Jeff. Yet Annie wasn't pulling away. In fact, she stroked him for a few more minutes, although she barely looked at him.

Jeff would insist on eye contact if she was sucking him off, but he could let it go for this. Actually, he would let go regardless in a few more minutes. Or he would have if Annie didn't pull her hand back from him.

Jeff figured she was getting ready for the next step, but she didn't remove any clothing – on her or him. In fact, she went back to her side of the bed and started reading, of all things. "Um, Annie, you kind of skipped a few steps over here," Jeff reminded. "Do you mind?"

"I will. As soon as you beg for it," Annie blandly said.

"Come again? I thought I heard crazy talk, but that's not your style anymore," Jeff commented.

"It's clear in English too. If you want to climax, you have to beg for it. Otherwise I won't do it. And if you try to do it yourself, then no sex of _any _kind for a week," Annie informed. Now instead of trying not to cum, Jeff was trying not to laugh – and was barely succeeding.

"Annie, I already know you're funny. There's no need for that kind of comedy hail mary!" Jeff chuckled. "Fine, if you're still mad at me for some reason, I'll just finish somewhere else and call it a night."

"No!" Annie commanded. "Jeff, you've got to learn your lesson! And after four months in here, I know sex is the best way to get through to you. Or a lack of sex."

"Annie, I just did what I always do. I do something stupid, you all yell at me, I redeem myself and barely have to apologize, then rinse and repeat next week. Why make a big comedy show of punishing me now?" Jeff inquired.

"Because we're leaving Greendale soon, and that formula won't work in the real world! It might have worked when you were a lawyer last time, but times are different now! You're different now! If you're going to do this crap anyway, you have to learn there are consequences. Like having to beg and embarrass yourself before the next time you get off," Annie informed. "So are you going to learn your lesson early or not?"

"I think I'm going to sleep. I'm sure I can study my lessons in dream world. Good night," Jeff huffed, turning his back to Annie and shutting his eyes.

Unfortunately, his back was still exposed to Annie, who took advantage by rubbing it and kissing his neck. Jeff then rolled on his other side to face Annie, but still closed his eyes and folded his arms. Yet this left his pants perfectly vulnerable as she reached into them again. Jeff thought of rolling back, but a few good tugs by Annie kept him still.

Jeff's next idea was to stay quiet, so Annie wouldn't know when he was on the brink until it was too late. But Annie just had to glide her finger up and down his shaft – and she just had to palm his balls like that too. God, why did he teach her that trick? Because he wanted her to make him cum hard, of course – and she pulled her hand away again before that could happen.

"Annie, come on, this doesn't work as a running gag," Jeff insisted.

"It isn't a gag. Beg me to make you cum or you don't get to. You do it yourself or leave this bed, then no sex for a week," Annie repeated.

"Damn it Annie, you know Jeff Winger doesn't beg in bed! He causes begging, he doesn't do it, and you know that all too well!" Jeff recalled, then got another idea. "And you know it. That's why you won't follow through. You can't survive sex without me for that long, so this is just an empty threat! As empty as my balls will be in a few minutes, so hah!"

"I survived sex without you for three years," Annie reminded. "Even after getting it, I know I can still last without it if I have to. I don't know about you, though." Before Jeff could insist otherwise or demean her plan again, she pulled the front of his pants down and sucked him off – for only seven seconds before she tucked him back in.

"Okay, now this _really _isn't funny!" Jeff yelled, his newfound frustration building. "Fine, if I can't leave the room, I'll sleep on the floor!" He went to do just that, but the minute he laid down, Annie laid on top of him and grinded down on him as deeply as possible. As angry as he was getting, Jeff just couldn't get Annie off him when she did that.

So he played dirty by grinding back, hoping to get Annie off and make her forget about not getting him off. Yet that failed too, as Annie got up and jumped back on the bed before Jeff could stop her. But with her up on the bed and Jeff still on the floor, he might be able to tug himself a few times – and it might be enough after that grind.

However, Annie came back and caught him right as he put his hand in his pants. "That's a week and a half of no sex if you go further, Jeff!"

"Oh, come on, seriously?!" Jeff growled.

"That's growling, not begging. You're getting warmer, though," Annie all but teased.

"Damn it, fine! I'll just wait until you go to sleep, you can't stop me then!" Jeff gloated.

"Really, Jeff? Me going to sleep before you? Especially when I have all these great books to reread? You must be too worked up to think straight," Annie certainly teased that time. With that, she grabbed her Greendale backpack from the floor and took out one of her books to read – while keeping an eye on Jeff every few seconds.

Jeff groaned and went back to bed, his back turned to Annie again. But after only a minute – not long enough for Jeff's hard on to go away – Annie put down the book and reached over to pinch his ass. This made Jeff get up again, but Annie was too quick and actually pulled down his pants.

In his shock, he couldn't stop Annie from getting his cock and sucking him off again – for longer than seven seconds. As much as Jeff wanted to fight it, that mouth was too strong. So were those eyes when they looked up at him extra wide, and so was that cleavage when Annie pushed it up. That head then bobbed extra hard and fast on him, which almost made Jeff's knees buckle.

Jeff again tried to keep quiet so he wouldn't tip Annie off. But that became impossible when Annie's tongue used that special trick on his tip. Why the _fuck _did he teach the super student of Greendale things?!

And how the _fuck _could she pop off his cock and go back to bed without sucking him dry?! Did she forget whose cock this was?! But with the way she brought him to the brink and left him hanging, he almost forgot too.

Jeff grabbed himself out of desperation, but Annie then decreed, "Two weeks, Jeff!" which made him stomp his feet like a child. Annie chuckled at the irony and went back to reading, then noticed Jeff trying to reach the bathroom and corrected, "Three weeks!"

"Come on, can't I pee this out?!" Jeff spat out.

"Not unless you leave the door open. If you don't, it's three and a half weeks," Annie shut him down. Now Jeff was losing it like he was on monkey gas. He stomped around, almost reached for himself again before stopping himself, and kept groaning from the buildup in his balls until he sat back down.

"Annie, you're starting to kill me here! Please – I mean, uh, just finish me off!" he backtracked.

"Well, you started to say please that time. So I suppose…" Annie left hanging until she climbed onto Jeff's lap and inserted him into her.

Jeff threw his head back and groaned in relief, especially when Annie started riding him. He was so blissed out and ready to go, he kept his hands to his side and didn't try to embrace Annie. And by the time he was coherent enough to try, Annie climbed off him and rolled over to Jeff's side of the bed.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Jeff cried out at this latest blow – or lack there of. "Annie, I swear to God I'll, I'll…." But he was too horny and backed up to think of any good threats. None would be good enough to top this torture anyway.

"You know, since you won't beg and take care of things, I guess I should take care of myself," Annie offered, before placing her hand on her wet opening. As she inserted a finger and made it wetter, Jeff groaned some more and reached for her. But he stopped himself and growled again, not knowing what he was allowed to do – and not willing to risk four weeks or another way too short fuck.

Jeff tried to at least ignore Annie touching herself. But he couldn't ignore her moans, even when he covered his ears. He couldn't ignore her when she kept moving around to stay in his sight. And when she pulled her wet finger out of her pussy, trailed it up and down his cock and then sucked her finger dry, it was close to a breaking point.

"God! You dirty, precocious…..gah! I just want to cum already!" Jeff yelled, lying on his stomach and banging his fists against the mattress.

"Well, that's a good start," Annie said while inserting her finger all the way inside her. Out of sheer madness at this point, Jeff resorted to humping the mattress – until Annie announced, "And that's a month, Jeff, congratulations."

Now utterly broken, Jeff practically screamed into the mattress and slumped in defeat. "Okay, okay…." he finally muttered, then lifted his head up. "Annie….please let me cum."

"Not quite, but you're getting there," Annie noted. Jeff didn't even have any energy to nitpick anymore.

"Please, _please _let me cum. Get me off however you want, I don't care! I'm at your mercy, just let me have my release! Please, please, please," Jeff tried again.

"Closer….in more ways than one," Annie answered while getting herself off deeper. And now that there was a race against time, Jeff finally didn't care how he got it right.

"Okay, I'm begging now! I'm begging you to get me off, happy?!" Jeff spat, but instantly knew he'd have to sound less angry. "I need you to make me cum, I'm begging you….and I'm sorry. Don't make my dick suffer because I'm such a dick, please!"

He saw he was on the right track when Annie's face softened, so he finished with, "I know you feel like you haven't changed me at all when I do this crap! But you have, you fucking have! I would have just left anyone else by now, both tonight and for good! But you're still here, and I want you here, and I want you to get me off….because no one can get me off like you! I don't want anyone else to! Please, I'm begging you to prove it one more time…."

This was by far Jeff's most emotional Winger speech of the day. Something told him it wasn't completely because he needed release. But he just tried to focus on Annie's face and how it reacted, instead of watching her finger. When he couldn't take the waiting, he laid on his back and sunk into sexual misery again.

That is, until he felt Annie climb on top of him and sink onto him again. Yet even that didn't relieve Jeff, since she'd probably just climb off in no time. Yet when she kissed him, squeezed her thighs on him and didn't move when his arms went around her, it hit him that it actually worked.

And when Annie broke and whispered, "You can cum for me now," something else hit Jeff.

Normally, he would still try to hold off until Annie came. But after a few very hard thrusts, enough was enough. Yet midway through the most powerful orgasm in recent memory, Annie released herself and made him go off even harder. They both groaned at the top of their lungs and rode their long overdue relief out together, even after fighting all this time.

By the time it was finally over and Jeff was utterly drained of everything, he found himself admitting, "Maybe I should beg more often." This also let him realize, "I guess it's not a punishment anymore, then. You'll need another way to teach me a lesson in here."

"I'll think of one," Annie muttered, somehow sleepier than Jeff was.

"You would, wouldn't you?" Jeff let wash over him. Annie was diabolical like that – 80s cartoon supervillain diabolical, even. This seemingly sweet young lady was probably the most sadistic, vengeful person he knew when she was crossed. She was torturous, she was an evil genius, she was….a woman after his own cold heart.

Only she made it less cold and more gooey when she wasn't being evil. Like when she just laid on top of him and gave him warm feelings he'd never had in bed before – even after losing this epic game of sexual wits. Even with the loss, he didn't want it to turn out any other way, because then it might not end like this.

It's a wonder why he let himself disappoint her the way he did to start today. Maybe not doing that as much would be a decent way to pay her back. He wouldn't do that for anyone else, but…. "That's why I love you."

He wasn't too sleepy to realize he said that out loud – for the first time. But he was too sleepy to jump up and draw attention it. So he just gave in, went to sleep, and hoped Annie didn't hear him and torture him with that too.

Unfortunately, he was wrong on both counts. But Annie decided to go to sleep with a smile and save the torture for tomorrow.


	2. Romance

**Something New: Jeff wants more than just sex, Annie insists she doesn't, he tries to get her to admit she has feelings for him during sex.**

Annie was being particularly aggressive as she fell into bed with Jeff. And because he knew why, Jeff wasn't that happy about it for once.

She was just trying to prove they only needed sex. As if she hadn't tried earlier tonight when Jeff asked her out to dinner – and she said no. Instead, she reminded him they both agreed to a casual, no strings attached sexual relationship months ago, so their tension wouldn't ruin their last year at Greendale together.

But the all too clear fact that Annie only wanted sex – and Jeff was the one who wanted more – was starting to ruin it instead. At least for Jeff, anyway. But he knew it was killing Annie to not want more either – at least he thought it was. When she said she never really wanted a relationship with Jeff, but was only in love with the idea of one, she sounded pretty convincing.

Now she was using heavy duty sex to convince Jeff they didn't need anything more. The fact it wasn't working made Jeff want to turn in his man card then and there. Unfortunately, he knew he lost all rights to it months ago, and maybe even years ago when he fell in….

Well, what did it matter? Annie would never believe him if he told her out there.

But maybe he'd have to show her in here. After all, showing stuff in bed was far easier to do, even for the evolved Jeff.

So when Annie took Jeff's shirt off, quickly nibbled on his chest and moved to go lower, Jeff somehow made her stop. She could do that anytime – although maybe not anymore if this went wrong. But he had to do this while he could still convince himself it was worth the risk.

"Annie, slow down. We have all night, okay?" Jeff assured.

"No we don't, you know that," Annie insisted. Indeed, she never let herself sleep over at Jeff's or even take a nap with him in bed, saying she had to be home before Troy and Abed noticed her gone. At least that's the excuse she used in public.

"They're watching their Inspector Spacetime Series 15 DVDs tonight. So I think they'll be a bit too occupied to enforce curfew," Jeff informed, having actually double checked Troy and Abed's schedule with them before tonight. "Therefore, we have a lot more time than you think."

Annie huffed a bit, yet Jeff still set her on her back and lifted up her shirt. Instead of going right for the breasts or pussy, Jeff focused on her smooth tummy and waist. Before Annie knew it, Jeff was kissing her stomach slower and deeper than he kissed most anything else before – which was the point.

"Oh….go lower. Or higher," Annie requested, still figuring Jeff was only warming up.

"Not yet," Jeff promised, lifting her shirt up higher. Once Annie took it off herself, she then removed her bra – but Jeff wasn't thrown off. In fact, his stomach kisses went even deeper while his hands got to work massaging her waist. Not rubbing or fondling – just massaging. Then he threw Annie off further by going up and fondling her breasts softer than ever before.

"Jeff…..oh God, Jeff, what are you doing? This, this isn't your style," Annie reminded.

"And what do you think my style is, Annie?" Jeff asked before kissing up to her chest. "You think I'm just a wham-bam, all hot and heavy guy, is that it? You'd be dead on if you said that a few months ago. Maybe even a year or two ago. But I'm capable of being more than one thing."

"Wait a minute, Jeff…." Annie started before Jeff suckled her left nipple softly and tenderly. This made her moan for a while until she shook it off and stated, "Jeff, what the hell is this?"

"It's me trying something new. Being romantic during sex. And if I can be like that for the first time in here….who's to say I can't do it out there?" Jeff tried not to let nerves, or awkwardness at being sappy, throw him off. So he made sure Annie didn't see all that by burying his face into her neck. His right hand also went to her hair and stroked it slowly, while his left caressed her stomach and waist.

"Jeff….Jeff, stop it, there's no time for this!" Annie tried to say.

"Why? Because you won't be able to lie to us anymore if there is?" Jeff asked into her neck before suckling it. When he broke, he added, "You still want romance from me, Annie, I know you do. Now that I know I want it, it's okay."

"No it isn't, you don't want it!" Annie reasoned. "I was stupid enough to think you wanted that for real once. But you proved me wrong in the most humiliating, heartbreaking ways possible! I can't let you break my heart again just because you feel guilty! I'm not going to make you do or feel things you don't want to do or feel, okay?"

"But I want to feel them! I do feel them!" Jeff erupted, not caring how exposed it made him. "If you can change your feelings about this stuff, why can't I?"

"Because I try to change all the time! You're Jeff Winger, you don't try or change anything unless we force you to! I know that now!" Annie insisted. "And I don't want to change you….not anymore. I just want to enjoy sex, keep our friendship and leave Greendale on a high note before we drift apart. That's it! Stop pretending that's not perfect for you, please!"

With that, she got out of her skirt and panties and spread her legs. "Just….just fuck me, okay? It's all we both want, so let's….let's not delude ourselves anymore."

The old Jeff would have done exactly that and felt relieved he was off the hook. Even the Jeff from a few months ago would have dismissed this as leftover guilt from the past, not love. Even part of present day Jeff told him it was for the best. After all, if he could make her look this sad and emotional in bed, where Jeff was a master, how bad would he make Annie cry when he sucked in a real relationship? It was probably just guilt or idiocy to think it could end any other way.

But as he saw Annie lie there, just wanting to get fucked and trying not to show any more emotion – he tuned all those other Jeffs out.

"Are you sure?" Jeff asked, then kissed her as slowly and gently as he could before she answered. However, she broke away quickly and repeated, "Yes, I'm sure" – although her eyes looked a little shakier.

So Jeff kissed her sweetly again, and put his hand on her head so she wouldn't break off so easily. Annie stayed in place, yet when Jeff's tongue entered her mouth, her tongue didn't move. Nevertheless, Jeff slid his other hand down and started massaging her pussy anyway – massage, not rub.

"Jeff, I'm warmed up already, you can go in," Annie still urged.

"You don't want just that. I know because I don't either," Jeff insisted.

"Stop telling me what I want, I know what I want! I'm not a child anymore, no matter how much you told yourself I was!" Annie argued. "So since I'm not a child, I can't believe childish things like you….you…"

"What? Being in love with you?" Jeff punctuated by finally slipping himself inside her, distracting the both of them for the moment.

Yet Annie still managed to recover enough to say, "That's….not fair. You know….people say things in sex they don't mean."

"Well, where would you believe me? If it's nowhere, then what difference does it make?" Jeff pointed out.

"So why say it at all, since it makes no difference?" Annie nitpicked, trying to ride herself on Jeff quickly – a bit too quickly. With that, Jeff wrapped his arms around Annie's waist, holding her against him as he fucked her slower.

"Because it took me 35 years to realize the truth makes a difference," Jeff answered, mentally congratulating himself for his way with words, even while inside Annie. But he shook off congratulating himself for once, and continued, "The truth is….I'm finally ready for more. And I want that with you."

"No you don't….I know you don't…." Annie groaned, or at least tried not to.

"The old me didn't, but he's dead now. Or at least in hibernation," Jeff semi-joked, then went back to kissing and nuzzling her neck. "If I do all this sweet stuff with you, maybe old me can stay comatose after all," he teased while thrusting himself all the way inside Annie, extra slowly.

"It doesn't matter," Annie still tried to say. "I can't let you hurt me again. Oh God…..you can say you never wanted to, but you did," She groaned out again from the love making, but then got angrier and reminded Jeff, "You hurt me really bad! Why should I trust you like that again?! I have sex with you and we're still friends, it's good enough! It has to be!"

"It isn't. You and I both know that. You're holding back, and I don't want a halfway Annie. I want all of her," Jeff kept insisting. He supported his argument by going a little faster into her, but not extra fast.

Jeff was still settling for holding her, rocking his body slowly against her, and kissing her across her face towards her ear. When he got there, he whispered, "In case you haven't noticed….I'm making love to you. I've never made love to anyone before. I'm losing my love virginity to you….hell, I'm saying sappy stuff like that and I'm not even gagging! What more can I do?"

"Nothing….it's too, too late," Jeff heard Annie answer – albeit quieter than before and more shaky. Maybe he was on the right track after all. So he put his face back above hers and tried not to be thrown off by how it was crumbling – both from Jeff's love making and his words.

"I don't want you to hold back anymore. I'm not," Jeff let her know. "I want you to see and get all of me. Even the new sappy stuff I don't want anyone else to see. But I want to see all of you too. You've held back since we started this, and I can't stand it anymore."

"Then, just, just….." Annie couldn't let herself finish. Yet Jeff knew she was trying to tell him to just end it, if he couldn't stand it anymore.

At that point, it really hit him that he might have failed, and it really was too late to get more than sex from her. For the first time, that scenario made him incredibly depressed.

Well, if Annie wanted this to be the end, then he was going to end it right –for the first time in any relationship. But he wouldn't end this Annie's new way or Jeff's old way. New Jeff finally stopped talking and just showed Annie what he wanted from her.

He wanted to be closer to her than any woman he'd ever met, which he showed by holding her tight against him. He wanted to give her more care than any other woman – which he showed by gently kissing her forehead, cheeks, chin, nose, and all the other parts of a woman's face he rarely kissed. He wanted her to feel special and know that someone cared for her as much as she cared for everything and everyone – which he showed with more gentle kisses and direct eye contact.

Jeff hoped his feelings shone through his eyes as easily as they always shone through Annie's; if such a thing could be done. Just as he finally saw them soften, he decided now was the time to go a little faster – after all, he couldn't just stick to love making in bed forever. But while he showed more typical intensity in his thrusts, he still held Annie gently and carefully while he pounded her.

Now Annie was getting what she said she wanted all along, yet she didn't seem to know what to make of it. She actually looked confused and conflicted, so Jeff went back to kissing her to calm her down – only more intensely than before. But this wasn't the kind of frantic, intense kissing they usually did. Jeff was making it more passionate in a romantic way – and this time, Annie met the challenge.

As their hips bucked more wildly against each other, Jeff willed himself to hold and kiss her more romantically. But at long last, Annie was doing the same, as she let herself hold him close and rub his body. Yet she was finally just rubbing and caressing him instead of merely devouring him – the way Jeff always figured Annie would. The way that made him feel alive in a new, better way – like with all the other new ways Annie made him feel over the years.

And now that he was finally feeling that way in bed as well, it was all Jeff could take. He brought his hand down to her opening, teased it as much as he could, and thrust harder into her until she finally exploded. On cue, Jeff let himself go as well and laid his face back onto her neck, groaning as Annie held him tighter.

Knowing that he was going off because of making love, and after laying all his cards on the table….it didn't fill Jeff with the fear he always expected. In fact, he was more relieved after this orgasm than any other. Maybe even more relieved than ever in his entire life. Yet that all depended on the end result.

So he kept his face buried into Annie's neck, waiting for both of them to catch their breath. In the meantime, Jeff racked his brain for a closing argument, which never used to be difficult for him. But he never had to make one in bed before – and never had the stakes this high anywhere.

He wasn't brave enough to look at her right away, so he talked into her neck at first. "That was more than just sex, Annie. And that's what I want to give you. It won't be like that all the time, because, well….I'm still kind of Jeff Winger. But I want to do it enough so you know how important you are to me, and that I'll do anything to make you trust me like you used to. Like by not hurting you the way I used to, and actually telling you things….well, maybe not everything. But the important stuff about you and me. Us, I hope."

Jeff knew he had to look at her at some point. So he lifted himself up, looked down into her conflicted face, and tried not to go more over the top than he had to – or wanted to. "You know I wouldn't be saying this if I didn't mean it. And you know I'd never be this cruel in leading you on….not anymore. It's just not an option for me anymore."

He was out of magic words, so he just settled on closing with, "So with that in mind, let me ask you again. Annie, will you go out with me?" When she didn't answer, he felt desperate enough to add the word "Please?" in a near whisper.

Jeff's eye felt a little heavy – like he had something in them – but he kept them open to look at Annie. She just studied him for a long moment, her eyes only a little teary. At the briefest of moments, he thought he saw a little smile from her when he looked down. Yet she kept thinking things over and giving Jeff's head several heart attacks in the process.

But finally, Annie smiled a slightly bigger smile, which made Jeff feel lighter than he could imagine. However, he was brought down a bit when she only said, "Let me sleep on it." Yet when Jeff rolled off her and Annie laid her head on his chest, he remembered what a step that really was.

It wasn't an outright yes, of course. But the fact that she wasn't leaving after sex, and actually wanted to go to sleep with him – regardless of whether Troy and Abed noticed she didn't come home, and whether they figured out why and blabbed to the group – it was as good as a yes from her. With that, Jeff was satisfied and drifted into his most peaceful sleep in some time.

He went through a lot of effort over the years to sleep with women. But for the first time, the act of actually going to sleep with a woman really meant something. And so would all the other new milestones that were a bit more certain to come now.

**Compare and Contrast: Troy and Britta watch Jeff/Annie having sex**

Britta knew she could never catch a break, but this was pushing it. Almost as much as Jeff was pushing into Annie right now.

She really sealed her fate when she made herself tag along with Troy and Abed on one of their shoots. This was what being a mindless zombie girlfriend got her, apparently. She tried to take part in Troy's activities, stuck around in his apartment to help him gather equipment instead of driving to the set with Abed – and was stuck with him when Jeff and Annie came in.

Well, first they heard Jeff and Annie collide against the front door. Then while they were giggling, moaning and trying to open it up, Troy and Britta panicked and ran into the nearest room – Annie's. They tried to stay quiet and hoped Jeff and Annie would bang in the living room and get out. But of course, that wasn't the case with Britta around.

By some token miracle, Britta and Troy got into the closet before Jeff finally opened Annie's door. Before Annie came in and closed it, Britta covered Troy's mouth and her own so they wouldn't make a sound. All they had to do was stay quiet, close their eyes, block out the noises, and they might be able to sneak out when Jeff and Annie fell asleep.

Britta did her part and kept quiet, even as she heard Jeff and Annie do their usual banter – with sex noises mixed in. At least she didn't hear Troy make any noises and give them away. But she felt that Troy's jaw was still dropped, then opened her eyes to see him staring wide-eyed at the closet door – where he could see Jeff and Annie through the shutter closet door blinds.

Apparently Jeff and Annie had already broken Troy at a Levar Burton level. Of course they did.

Well, Britta didn't have to worry about Troy making a sound. He'd just get wowed by another woman having sex – by Annie having sex. Why wouldn't he? Everyone just loved wowing over Annie more than….anyone else. Especially Jeff.

With that thought, Britta wound up taking a peek herself. And it was just in time to see Jeff remove Annie's bra and feast on her breasts. Of course that was what he went for first.

Yet Jeff wasn't just nibbling and breezing past her boobs before he got down below. Probably because there was more for him to feast on than with….other boobs. But even with that, he wasn't gobbling on them. In fact, the way he suckled – and kissed – Annie's boobs almost looked….gentle. And he was holding them at the bottom and rubbing his thumbs underneath them – that was new too.

So was the way Jeff laid Annie down on the bed and kissed her midriff. And Britta wasn't aware that Jeff liked using his tongue on bellybuttons too – or liked it when someone laughed in bed. But she wasn't surprised that Jeff liked how Annie pounced on him and laid on top of him.

Still, when Annie unbuttoned his shirt and ripped it open, Jeff stunned Britta anew by not saying anything about the stitching. He just took the shirt off – _threw _it off – and let Annie work on his pants.

Britta didn't need to see Annie demean herself on Jeff's pant area. Sure, it was nice to look at and even taste a bit, but….then again, this was Annie doing it. The girl who couldn't even say penis or put condoms on a banana was now going to suck a human banana. Then again, that was years ago and Annie clearly wasn't that sexually naïve anymore.

And of course, she was a quick learner in everything. In this too, judging by the moans Jeff was making – even though Britta had never heard those moans from him.

She tried to recall if she heard them from Troy when she…demeaned her mouth on him. But she couldn't ask him, because his brain was shorted out and he couldn't look away from Annie sucking on Jeff's cock.

Why would he? Why would anything or anyone else enter his mind now?

But this part of the show ended when Jeff backed away from Annie's mouth. Britta almost yelled out, "Oh, come on, _really_?" at how he made Annie sit up, then bent down and ate her out instead of letting her finish him off. And when he held Annie's hips and seemed to rub his face all over herself, Britta almost thought she was in one of Abed's alternate timelines.

And that was _before _Annie grabbed Jeff by the hair without getting yelled at, then bent down to kiss him – and taste herself – before Jeff sat up and got her to sit on his lap.

Well, with the way they worked themselves up, at least this would be over soon. They wouldn't have to look at Annie bouncing on Jeff's lap for long – or see Jeff hold her to his chest and actually _look _at her during sex. Soon, they wouldn't have to see Jeff drive his hips into her in a familiar, yet more passionate than usual pattern. Or see Annie wiggle her ass up and down so vividly in Troy's line of sight.

Oh, who was Britta kidding? She could dance around describing the real truth in her head all she wanted, but it was no use.

The fact was that Jeff wasn't emotionally unavailable during sex – at least when it was with Annie and not Britta. And now that Troy was seeing the more beloved, hotter, sexier, younger Annie naked and rocking Jeff's world…..Britta would seem like second place to him too.

After all, look at Annie and what she was doing to Jeff. And what he was inspired to actually do for her.

If Britta was anyone else in any other position, she might actually find this hot. If Jeff Winger was any other person and she had any other history with him, she might see this Jeff as someone worth keeping around in bed – even if people knew about them. And if Britta was really as progressive as she tried to be on that Valentine's Day….she might be _really _impressed with how Annie was jiggling and writhing on him.

Regardless, it was pretty impressive on both ends….

Oh, fuck it. Troy would be too brainwashed by Annie to notice Britta now – or later. Besides, she deserved just a tiny little break.

When she covered her mouth with her left hand, jammed her right hand into her pants and started working herself, it was a rare good sign that Jeff and Annie _didn't _finish then and there. They still had a ways to go, since Jeff was actually slowing down to make this last longer. It made all the sense in the world for him to do that, really.

Well, if Jeff was going to rub this in longer, Britta would do some rubbing of her own.

She blocked out Annie and focused on Jeff's movements at first. Then she blocked out the implications of focusing on Annie as well. Then she focused on how Jeff kissed Annie while rubbing her off, and blocked out imagining anyone else in that scenario – or rewriting any past moments in her head.

Britta willed herself to just think about how hot this was. And even how sweet it was to see her friends actually making…..well, maybe those weren't the best thoughts. Still, it was something how they had overcome the past, their own mistakes and insecurities to find something this hot and satisfying.

At least it was possible for _some _people. Or at least for some people to keep it, before it looked inadequate and less sexy to one of them.

But Britta wanted one good memory to cling to tonight. And right after Annie shuddered and clenched around Jeff, and Jeff shuddered and released himself, Britta finally got her release as well.

Afterwards, Jeff and Annie fell on their backs and didn't move, so it looked like they were at least nearing a nap. Britta didn't move as well, but not because she was sleepy. She stayed frozen in place, with her left hand over her mouth and her wet right hand stuck inside her wet panties.

The second she moved, the sooner they'd have to sneak out – and the sooner Troy would realize he made the wrong choice in not going for Annie years ago. It was the way of the world, so who was Britta to fight it anymore?

Yet she wanted to put it off for just a few more minutes. So when Britta finally heard Jeff's all too familiar snoring – and Annie's only slightly quieter snores – she still didn't move. Troy clearly wasn't moving either, so maybe –

"Thank God," she heard Troy say right then. Before she could do anything else, she felt Troy pulling her hand out of her pants. She then turned around just in time to see him take her wet fingers and lick them clean.

"Troy, what are you…." Britta barely managed to merely whisper. She enjoyed the feeling before she just had to Britta it and whisper, "God, pretending I taste like Annie already? I mean, with you drooling all over her, you must know what she tastes like by now."

"What? I don't have magic lady tasting powers like that," Troy remembered to whisper. "And I like tasting you too much to get them. That's why you brought me out of my brain coma when you touched yourself. Hell, I wasn't even looking at them when you started that, how could I?"

"You, you weren't?" Britta asked, although there was really no way she knew for sure. He could just be lying to suck up to her and taste her, while still wishing it was Annie.

"No. I mean, picturing you in Annie's place got me in that brain coma to start with. It was nice of you to lure me out too, so thanks for taking one for the team," Troy complimented. "Can I pay you back in my room when we get out of here? I mean, Abed needs me first when we get out of here, but I can do the naked stuff with you_ right_ after that! Okay?"

Yes he could. He could do that, and maybe Britta would be enough for him when he did. Maybe if Jeff and Annie could turn into _that _in bed, other impossible stuff could happen too. Stuff, and people, that actually favored Britta more.

Maybe if they finished Abed's shoot fast enough, they could get back and do it in Troy's room while Jeff and Annie were still in her room. That might make it a little easier to face them with their clothes on. But perhaps one Britta win was her limit tonight – though this kind of win wasn't so bad to settle for.

**Jeff's New Pillow Talk: Jeff blurts 'I love you' the first time they have sex, they are both weirded out**

Jeff knew he could be dumb sometimes. Not Britta in the last two years dumb, or regular old Troy dumb, but dumb all the same. But at this moment, he felt dumber than both of them combined – if only because it took this long to finally bury himself in Annie.

Yet here he was now, with Annie laid out below him in his bed, clenching around him at long last. He wanted to look at her and make sure she was okay – but if he actually saw how her eyes and face looked at this moment, he might lose it then and there. As such, Jeff would have to drink in and savor Annie's gorgeous sex faces later.

This first time was just about endurance and settling her in, so Jeff focused on restraint. Of course, the more Annie cooed and rubbed up against him, the harder it was not to slam into her and make them both cum hard and fast. It took every technique Jeff had not to go overboard, as he put all of his concentration into controlling himself.

He controlled himself when Annie called out to God – and even let a little 'fuck' escape her lips. He contained himself when her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms wrapped around his chest as well. Jeff even stayed under semi-control when Annie's hand lightly brushed the back of his neck – that was a new way to get him going.

Yet through all his thrusts, all her thrusts back and all the touches they gave each other, Jeff kept himself from exploding. His cock was locked down and wouldn't go off unless her orgasm triggered it first. Until then, Jeff wouldn't erupt in the slightest – not even when Annie's hand roughly slid down his back and landed on his ass and balls.

God, it really took him three long years to experience that. What an idiot.

"I love you."

What?

Annie didn't sound like herself when she said that. She did say it, right?

No, she looked too stunned right now. It….it was….

Just as that realization hit Jeff, so did Annie's orgasm. And not too long after that, Jeff finally went off in her as well.

But in spite of achieving their first orgasm together, both of their minds were elsewhere. It tarnished it as soon as they were finished. As drained as they were after they came, both their thoughts were on how Jeff said "I love you" moments earlier.

He spent all that effort keeping his cock from going off, and it left his mouth free to do it instead. What a fucking idiot. And now look what it got him.

Right now, it got Jeff and Annie an awkward silence, even when he pulled out and sat up on the edge of the bed. He took so long to do this, and now he couldn't even enjoy the Goddamn afterglow – and neither could Annie now. He shouldn't have been too surprised it would end up like this.

"Jeff?" he finally heard Annie say behind him. "I….I know you didn't mean it." Okay, part of him was a tiny bit surprised at that reaction.

If he did do this two years ago, he knew Annie would have squealed and cling to him and said she loved him too. At least Jeff thought he knew it. He did know that Annie was less Jeff crazy and more in control of her feelings now. Yet he kind of thought deep down that she could go that nuts again with the wrong move. This was as wrong a move as possible; and yet she wasn't getting hysterical. Not in a good or bad way.

"I know in the….heat of the moment, people say things they don't mean," Annie reasoned. "Don't worry, I know you don't love me. I know that quite well," she said with perhaps more regret than she wanted. But she recovered and said, "But that's okay, that's not why I wanted this. I know I wasn't really in love with you before either, but I'm fine with it now. I'm good with just finally doing this….especially since it went _really _good before."

Annie chuckled and it almost brought a smile to Jeff's face – she did know how to appeal to his ego. It didn't quite balance out the rough stuff she said before, but it helped. A little. "So buck up, okay? I'm not crazy anymore to assume you love me, just because you….did things to me. You don't have to do anything more."

Annie's logic made Jeff relieved, proud, guilty and ashamed all at once. That was almost as powerful a mixture as sex was. And it had the same end result of making Jeff open his big mouth again.

This time, he gave himself away by saying, "But I want to.…"

"What?" Annie checked. Jeff only had a brief window to say he meant nothing by it. But after finally having sex with Annie and hearing her say those sobering, somewhat sad words to him, his usual denial wasn't flaring up to save him. Instead, he just kept stupidly revealing stuff like, "I want to give you more."

Annie gasped and seemed lost on what to say. Yet Jeff's words just kept coming out, although they were a little less embarrassing now. "You're right, maybe I didn't mean it like that. I mean, we just started….our next step, and I've spent more time pursuing you and pushing you away than loving you. Maybe I don't actually love you yet for real. But if that's where it ended up, I….I wouldn't mind that much."

"You wouldn't? But, but, you're Jeff Winger. You don't fall in love," Annie reminded.

"Maybe I still don't. But if I can love someone, it would be you. And I took you here tonight because, well, I guess I want to find out if I can," Jeff rambled a bit before remembering another key detail. "I guess you don't actually love me anymore, though. But if you'd like to find out for sure….I could help you now. I mean, if you still want that."

Jeff was rarely a talker in bed – at least not with clean, romantic words. So of course, the first time he really used his mouth for words in bed, he kept digging a hole for himself. Admitting all this, and actually realizing he was thinking all this, was one embarrassing thing.

But once Annie turned him down, since she clearly didn't need him for more than sex anymore, it would be a fitting final blow. Only Jeff could ruin a hot, glorious, long overdue first time with a mess like that.

But only Annie could have made him forget all his misery with just one kiss. Then another one. Then by letting Jeff join in the third and fourth ones.

When she was finished, she smiled – albeit with some nerves and reservations left – and asked, "So you want to try out having a real, in-love relationship, huh?"

"Well, maybe just a trial run to start off," Jeff said with more nerves than he wanted.

"Okay. Well, if we're testing to see if we're in love, then actually _making _love would be a good experiment. Makes sense, right?" Annie proposed.

Despite Jeff's efforts for control, their first time had been frantic, which was no surprise with their pent up history. But a calmer second time – especially since they needed time to get hard and wet again anyway – would be a good test run, perhaps.

Despite how his words somehow didn't destroy him – and felt kind of freeing, really – Jeff didn't trust himself to answer Annie with more words. Instead, he went for the more tried and true method of letting actions and kisses do the talking in bed. However, the way he kissed and took action with Annie this time was not from his tried and true methods – making this yet another 'first time' for Jeff tonight.

Nevertheless, in spite of how slow and gentle they went this time, it almost took more effort than last time for Jeff not to come early. This time it was due to overwhelming sensations that weren't in his cock, however. Yet in this case, he kept himself from speaking again after they were both done.

He almost said, "I want to love you" as a joke and a callback – and as a few other things – but he was too tired and soothed to talk. He almost tried anyway, if only to see if Annie would say "I want to love you too" as a joke – or as another thing. Yet his exhaustion, and the feel of Annie's naked body resting against his, finally lulled him to sleep.

But not before he thought if he did say "I want to love you" – he might not have to include 'want to' for very long. Hopefully.

**Starlight Silence: sex on a blanket under the stars**

Jeff didn't know why they bothered to come here. As if camping had worked so well for the group before. But after their latest smores arguments, he had enough and just walked away. Maybe he could sneak out and find a nice hotel room by the time they noticed he was gone.

He got out of the woods without anyone noticing – but of course, someone was there on the open grass. Or rather, she was lying on a blanket in the open grass. Come to think of it, Jeff had wondered where Annie went before the fighting really started. And now he wondered why she didn't even notice him.

All she was doing was lying on her back and looking up at the stars. But once Jeff looked up at the stars, then noticed how their light reflected on Annie, he kind of got an idea. He also noticed how she was smiling, and had a rare look of serenity on her face. Rare and….memorable. That was it.

It would be a real jackass move to interrupt that and risk stressing her out again – yet Jeff couldn't exactly look away either. In fact, he found himself walking closer to her and her blanket. Eventually, he realized he'd need to say something too, so he settled on, "Way to hide the good campsites from us," as Annie noticed him.

"Jeff!" Annie seemed shocked, but mostly startled. He briefly regretted wiping that peaceful look and starlight glow off her face, yet Annie recovered and asked, "Smores fighting too much for you?"

"How did you know?" Jeff wondered.

"Jeff, I have a long memory. Enough to get clear before history repeats itself, anyway. I guess you figured it out the hard way," Annie quipped, but gave him a pitying smile and patted the free side of the blanket. Jeff had come here to find his car, yet went to sit down next to Annie without another thought anyway.

His next thought was to ask, "So, I'm guessing something from childhood or rehab explains why you like looking up at the stars. Which one is it?"

"Both, technically," Annie answered. "I know you're supposed to feel alone or small looking up there, but I've felt alone and small enough in my life. I just like the quiet, really."

She laid her head on her hands and got that perfect look back as she continued, "When you live with fighting parents, or you're in a scary rehab center, or in a rotten neighborhood….or you just have an hyperactive brain….you love quiet whenever you can get it. Sharing that comfortable silence with the night sky….with something big and devoid and lonely and still beautiful anyway….it was a pretty good escape. And it still works to this day to block out fighting friends."

"Huh. You do have different relaxing techniques than me," Jeff responded, in lue of voicing his sappier thoughts. "I just relax and go to sleep anywhere. And I hardly care how comfortable the silence is. But to each her own."

"Yeah. Well I hate uncomfortable silence. Why do we feel it's necessary to yak in order to be comfortable?" Annie asked, although Jeff had a feeling he heard this before. She continued with, "That's when you know you've found somebody special. When you can just shut the fuck up for a minute and comfortably enjoy the silence."

Once Jeff finally got the "Pulp Fiction" quote, he broke the silence by laughing and Annie joined in. "I see someone's Pulp Fiction research is still paying off. Even though you weren't quoting your character," Jeff chuckled.

"Yeah, I loved playing Honey Bunny, but come on…it's Mia Wallace," Annie stressed, and Jeff gave a "say no more" gesture. "Britta wasn't bad playing her, but…." She left it hanging but shook it off and shrugged, while Jeff imagined he'd danced his Pulp Fiction dance with Annie instead of Britta – again.

But this was supposed to be a comfortable silence, so Jeff took the hint and laid next to Annie without another word. Soon they both laid their heads on their folded hands, which made Jeff smile when he looked and saw her in the same position. The peaceful look and smile on her face might have played a part as well, yet Jeff stayed quiet about it.

For someone who loved his peace and quiet, Jeff never appreciated it quite like this. Yet as he kept looking over at Annie, he began to understand what Uma Thurman was talking about. He loved not being disturbed by anyone – but even with someone else here, he felt calm and at peace. Especially in this setting. And even Jeff couldn't deny that he could never get this from his other friends.

Although he didn't say a word to Annie and vice versa, Jeff still felt they were on some kind of special wavelength here –away from the world and prying, judging eyes. No one could gasp and call him a pervert preying on way too good girls out here.

Of course, way too good girls wouldn't have said the uncensored version of that Pulp Fiction line – and 'good girl' seemed a bit too simplistic to describe Annie nowadays. Especially the girl part.

Before he knew it, he lifted his right hand up and reached to put it around Annie's shoulder. But since they weren't in the position for that classic move, he settled for laying his hand on top of Annie's hair. Once he did, Jeff kept looking up at the stars, hoping not to draw extra attention and make Annie sit up – or make her remove his hand from her hair.

Yet when he felt Annie's hand on his outstretched arm, he was compelled to lie on his hip and see that Annie was lying on hers as well. They faced each other in one of their increasingly typical 'long looks and stolen glances' moments. But they'd never laid together or downright shined like this, or touched each other like this in some time. If they could have been like this before, then maybe it had been too long.

Annie seemed to agree as she leaned closer to him – but it was quite different when she froze in place and backed away. "Sorry, sorry…." she took Jeff aback by saying, before staring up at the stars with a far less peaceful look.

Jeff didn't like not seeing her at peace in this light. He didn't like when she wasn't at peace anywhere. And he couldn't deny she wasn't at peace because of him – and he was sick of trying. Thanks to all those times he strung her along and blew chances with her in the past, she was too afraid of taking another shot now. Even in this downright romantic setting straight out of some cheesy book.

Jeff had rarely been in those scenarios, and had blown them every time he was. He blew a lot of things with Annie before. Well, if he was due to get one thing right with her, why couldn't it be this thing? It should be this thing.

Before he could shoot himself in the foot by thinking again, Jeff laid on his hip next to Annie, leaned down and kissed her. When she didn't kiss back, he opened his eyes and saw hers still open and doubtful.

He tried to make his eyes convey warmth and reassurance for the first time ever – and seeing her up close in that starlight did help. He kept his lips pressed against hers, waiting for her to make a move – and it finally came.

Once Annie closed her eyes and kissed back, Jeff fully went to work. He laid the rest of his body on top of hers as gently as possible, placing his hand back on her hair. He gripped her scalp tighter as their tongues got into the mix, along with Annie's hands. To give her breathing room, Jeff rolled back onto his hip and Annie turned onto hers, leaving the two to make out and place their hands on their respective waists.

When Annie's hand dipped under his shirt, Jeff rolled onto his back and had Annie lay on top of him. He opened his eyes and saw the night skylight reflect on Annie's hair, which put him further on autopilot. Except for the odd little moans, the two stayed quiet – but comfortably so, in spite of how overdue this was. They didn't even speak when Jeff lifted up Annie's shirt and Annie worked to unbutton Jeff's.

Since they were on a blanket, Jeff didn't mind lying his bare back on the covered ground – and he certainly didn't mind Annie losing her shirt either. He wrapped his arms just above her ass and kissed her upper chest, just above her bra-covered breasts. Annie's doubt over this was clearly gone or subdued – which she proved by grinding onto Jeff's pants.

Despite lying comfortably on his back, Jeff felt compelled to sit up and put Annie on his lap. When he saw the night light shine on much of her naked skin, he knew he made the right call. But before he could lower his zipper, he remembered this call was up to Annie – he owed her that much.

So he tried to ask her with his eyes if this was okay. And after examining Jeff's face closely, Annie's softened as her hand trailed down his naked chest.

After she unbuckled Jeff's belt and pulled his erection out, Jeff caught his breath, lifted Annie's skirt up and warmed her up by rubbing the front of her panties. He dipped his fingers inside them for a few more moments, then pulled them down and lined himself up with her more exposed opening. When he got the tip in, they both caught their breath and Jeff massaged Annie's scalp and back to calm her down.

Yet by the time he got all the way in, Jeff needed to be calmer. He could only look down at Annie's skirt, since seeing anything more….naked in this starlight might end this too soon. But Jeff regained some control over himself and helped Annie ride him.

Eventually, Jeff let himself look at Annie's face as it tried to look normal. Her arms were around his neck and her moans were starting to pick up along with Jeff's – so much for comfortable silence. In fact, it was about time to see if she could be as loud in….certain scenarios as he imagined.

Jeff slid his hand back to her opening and rubbed as much of it as he could. His other hand also went underneath her skirt and rested on her ass, pushing it against Jeff's hips. As her moans got louder, Jeff's did as well as she tightened up on him, but he muffled them by putting his face into her bouncing cleavage. Yet while his moans were quieter, they were no less frequent.

After teasing her clothed nipples with his tongue, Jeff bit down on the left one when Annie slammed particularly hard into him. Now both of them were making this decidedly less peaceful and quiet. They should have worried about their friends hearing them, but the sensations were too loud for them to think straight.

Their groaning echoed further as they came closer to climax, and it was only stopped briefly when they kissed again. Annie had to break when Jeff's left index finger brushed the top of her pussy, and his right index finger brushed the bottom underneath her ass. She shuddered and moaned as Jeff saw her light up under the stars again, which was enough to make him ready to go as well.

A few more growls and grunts later, Annie released himself all over Jeff, with Jeff following soon after. When he did, Annie threw her head back in ecstasy – a sight which made Jeff do everything he could to keep his eyes open through his orgasm. But he got his fill and finally closed his eyes as he finished up, then laid on his back and let Annie rest on his chest.

The two took a few more heavy breaths while recovering, which made Annie comment, "Well…I won't think of quiet and the stars together again." Yet after Jeff's chuckle, they still made no more loud noises after that.

Now that it was over, Jeff should have panicked by now that they made a mistake, or that their friends would find them, or that he had probably just ruined both their lives in the long term. Annie should have already panicked about being this naked in public, or why she let herself go that far, or how this contradicted with everything she said in the Dreamatorium.

And yet they let silence, the sounds of nature, and each other's breathing and warm skin wash over them instead.

There was no way either of them could face the others tonight after this – or deal with them still arguing. Not when it was so quiet and warm and bright over here. They would deal with their questions after a peaceful night's sleep.

And if their friends found them, maybe Jeff staying put and keeping Annie covered in his arms would show his commitment where his words couldn't. Silence and gestures could work in the daylight too – or so he would hope until his words could speak louder than quiet.


End file.
